o b s e s i
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Musim dingin, hembusan nafas yang memutih. Aku selalu menanti kehadiranmu, meski butiran salju perlahan mengubur tubuhku hidup-hidup. / TsuruYasu / Yandere!Yasu


Dua adalah angka yang menjadi perbedaan umur diantara kita. Dua adalah ketika kau tersenyum padaku untuk kedua kalinya, di depan gerbang.

Selamat pagi adalah kalimat yang mengawali pertemuan kita berdua. Selamat pagi adalah pertanda bahwa kau akan tetap ada.

Suara langkah kaki adalah melodi yang selalu ingin kudengar. Semakin dekat dan dekat, pertanda kau akan menemaniku hari ini juga.

—Putih adalah dirimu yang terlukis di dalamnya. Warna apapun yang akan kutorehkan, kau tak akan melawan.

.

.

.

Menyukai dirimu adalah sebuah dosa.

Sesuatu yang tidak diizinkan, ditentang oleh seluruh umat manusia. Setiap kali aku menuntut sebuah jawaban, dunia memalingkan wajahnya.

Mencintaimu tidak bisa aku hentikan. Berkali-kali aku menahan, namun pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa lagi mencegahnya. Hatiku mengendalikan akal sehat lebih dari apapun.

—Akan kudapatkan. Sebanyak apapun manusia yang akan menjadi musuhku di akhir nanti, aku tidak akan pernah peduli.

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan lebih dulu kau rasakan. Tawamu tak akan lagi terdengar di sekolah.

Kau menerima surat dari seorang perempuan, kau merona. Kau tersenyum, bersama dirinya. Bergandengan tangan, guguran kelopak bunga sakura mewarnai dirimu yang menaiki tangga menuju dunia fana.

Tanpa sadar, aku mendorongmu jatuh dari sana.

Merah darah menjadi warna yang mengakhiri percakapan. Jendela terbuka lebar dan aku membiarkanmu belajar untuk terbang. Lantai tiga tidaklah setinggi yang kau bayangkan, namun kenapa kolam merah itu semakin melebar?

Suara bising mobil ambulans dan juga orang-orang yang berteriak. Aku mengambil _earphone_ ku dan memutar musik dengan kencang. Kakiku nyaris menginjak warna merah di lantai, berasal dari seorang gadis tak tahu diri yang tertidur di tengah lorong sekolah.

—Menyebalkan.

Ketika langit mencampurkan jingga dan violetnya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Terbangun dan memulai segalanya dari nol. Sedari awal, kembali menjadi kertas putih tanpa goresan tinta.

Sekeliling kepalamu dibungkus oleh perban. Kau menatapku seolah kita tak pernah mengenali satu sama lain sebelumnya. Ayah dan Ibumu menangis kencang, dan kau tidak acuh. Seolah mereka adalah orang asing yang tak pernah kau temui.

 _/siapa dirimu?/_

 _/aku?/_

 _/aku adalah pahlawanmu./_

.

.

.

—Menulis ulang hidupmu. Aku adalah peran utama yang telah menyelamatkan hidupmu, dengan penuh rekayasa. Lembar demi lembar cerita aku paksakan masuk ke dalam mulutmu; telan, telan bulat-bulat. Kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membaca atau memikirkan jalan cerita selanjutnya.

Hanya aku yang kau butuhkan.

Hanya aku yang ada di dalam cerita hidupmu di angka dua puluh dua.

.

.

.

Benang tipis aku ikatkan untuk mengendalikanmu. Hari demi hari, kau telah menjadi boneka milikku.

Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, apa yang ingin kau katakan—aku yang menentukan.

Seperti apa hidupmu di masa lalu, seperti apa dirimu di masa lalu—aku yang menuliskan.

Apa arti kehidupanku di matamu, siapakah diriku bagi dirimu—aku yang memutuskan.

Cinta ini semakin lama semakin memanipulasi. Entah itu dirimu, atau diriku.

Namun aku sadar, semua itu hanyalah harapan semu.

Bagaikan melihat langit abu-abu dari balik jendela yang kau warnai dengan biru. Terus dan terus meyakinkan dirimu sendiri akan sesuatu yang palsu, melarikan diri dari realita seolah-olah ia hanyalah imajinasi di benakmu.

Ah, aku ingin terus memeluk tubuhmu.

Bagaikan anak kecil yang rela mengejar sebuah layang-layang meski ia tahu ada jurang di hadapannya—aku akan melakukan segala cara agar kau tetap ada di sisiku. Aku akan menyiapkan sangkar untuk kau tinggal—bahkan akan kupatahkan kedua sayap itu agar kau tidak bisa lagi terbang bebas ke luar sana.

.

.

.

—Apa kau tidak mengerti?

Ini bukanlah dongeng fantasi. Tak ada monster disini, tak ada pangeran disini. Hanya ada aku, pahlawanmu seorang. Apa isi benakmu benar-benar kacau? Siapa yang kau sebut monster jahat? Siapa yang kau sebut orang aneh yang mengekangmu dari dunia?

Tidak apa jika kau memang tidak mengerti. Aku akan mengajarimu perlahan, sampai akhirnya kau memahami.

Namun, berjanjilah, jangan mencoba untuk lari—jangan mencoba untuk kabur.

Kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan aku, aku akan membuat kau tak bisa lagi berlari dengan kedua kaki itu..

.

.

.

 _/Tetaplah disisiku, ya?_

 _Sampai kapanpun,_

 _Sampai kapanpun.._

 _Hingga akhir waktu./_

.

.

.

Kau memang dipenuhi warna putih.

Tetapi ingatlah, kau bukan putri salju.

Sampai kapan kau akan terus berbaring? Kau tak mau membuka mata. Tidurmu sungguh nyenyak, bahkan suara lantangku tak membuat tubuhmu sedikitpun bergerak.

Kucoba kupindahkan kau ke tempat tidur baru. Dikelilingi warna putih, mungkin kau akan terbangun.

Kucoba menyelimutimu dengan tanah yang menumpuk.

—Ah.

Mungkinkah dirimu akan terbangun?

.

.

.

—Aku mencintaimu.

Tak peduli seberapa banyak kata 'tidak' kau lontarkan, tak akan membuatku mundur menjauh; aku mencintaimu, seribu kali akan selalu kuulang hingga lidahku terasa kelu.

—Aku mencintaimu..

Meski berulang kali kau gagal untuk meyakinkan hatimu sendiri, tak akan membuatku berpikir bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku..

Meski aku tahu kau tak akan kembali pulang..

Aku akan menganggap kau telah berjanji untuk datang.

Dari dalam sana,

Dari bawah salju yang begitu dalam..

 _/Hey, kau kedinginan?_

 _Kapan kau akan terbangun dari tidurmu?_

 _Aku menunggumu..._

 _...Tsurumaru./_


End file.
